


Apparently, He Wasn't Going To Get Lunch. Maybe This Was Better.

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aggressive kissing, M/M, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood, all about Ryan, god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan really just wanted to get lunch and clear his head. He didn't really plan on acting on any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, He Wasn't Going To Get Lunch. Maybe This Was Better.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. This is trash. Lord help me, I didn't want to ship Raywood.  
> But here we are. Merry Christmas. Aggressive Ryan kisses. I can't bring myself to write smut for this.  
> This takes place in the old AH office, where Ryan sat waaaaay across the building.

Ryan was sat at his desk, working, focusing, trying not to let his mind wander to thoughts of stupidly attractive Puerto Rican boys. Stupidly attractive, shockingly witty, with an awesome dry sense of humor that complimented his in every way - dammit. He just wanted to get work done.  
He lay his head in his hands and took a long shuddering breath. Lunch. He would go get lunch to clear his head. That’s all he needed.  
As he was shutting down all his equipment and making his way out the office doors, he peeked in on the AH recording room. Everyone seemed to have left. Everyone, except Ray, who was fully consumed in the video he’s editing.  
Ryan allowed himself a pause, taking in Ray’s tight lipped stare, the way his shoulders hunched up by his ears, the blaring music Ryan can hear through Ray’s headphones and clear across the room. He looked so intense. People often wondered if Ray really wanted to be here at Rooster Teeth. But these moments - where Ray was really pushing himself to work - Ryan could never imagine Ray being anywhere else.

Without looking up from his computer, Ray spoke out. 

“What’s up, Ryan? You just gonna creep in the doorway all day or you gonna greet me like a normal person?”

Ryan jumped. Apparently, Ray had noticed him. A bit embarrassing. Ryan cleared his throat. He heard Ray’s music stop, but Ray still didn’t turn to face him, tongue wedged between his lips in concentration as he cut and twisted clips to make a worthwhile video. Ryan just stared at his tongue. This was really getting ridiculous. Ray actually looked up this time.

“What?”

Ryan felt himself move across the room, felt the way he was slinking forward, knew this was a bad idea, very bad idea, but couldn’t stop himself as he pulled himself to full height in front of Ray, who managed to simply look bored. He looked up at Ryan with an arched eyebrow.

“Seriously, what?”

Ryan let his hands fall onto Ray’s shoulders, watching as Ray’s eyes widened and face blanched. 

“Ryan, buddy. What’re you doing? Look, if this is about the sandwich in the fridge, I swear I thought it was Caleb’s. I wouldn’t have taken it if I knew it was yours. Don’t taze me, bro,” Ray tried to joke, but the concern in his voice made it fall flat.

Ryan’s hands curled to grip Ray’s shirt, fingers wrapping in cotton fabric, lifting the stiff lad out of his seat and flush against him. He could feel the heat of Ray’s breath on his face, the slight quiver of fear in Ray’s hands as they came up to grip Ryan’s wrists half heartedly.

“Don’t hurt me, man, I swear I didn’t do anything. Whatever happened, it was probably Gavin, the fucking idiot.”  
Ryan pulled Ray in close, slowly exhaled, revelled in the heat radiating of the younger man’s body, as he leaned in ever closer, allowing himself to enjoy the way Ray’s eyes darted down to his lips and back up to his own eyes. He watched hungrily as Ray’s tongue darted across his lips and growled quietly. Realization flooded Ray’s face and he relaxed a little, leaned into Ryan, went liquid in his hands as he rolled onto Ryan. 

“What? You gonna kiss me? Do it, Ryan, R&R Connection, let’s go.”  
“Oh god, just shut up.”

Ryan closed the gap between their mouths with reckless speed, grunting as their teeth made contact, groaning as everything else began to move. Ray kissed like he talked, with a sort of smooth lazy confidence. Attractive as that was, Ryan was a little too starved for that. He tilted his head in, slid one hand up from Ray’s shirt into his dark curls, pulling him back sharply, crowding into him, thrusting his tongue aggressively against Ray’s. He was so hungry for this, so ready to be all over this. Ray moaned and melted more and met every move with equal hunger, hands running down to Ryan’s hips, thrusting against Ryan with a deep heady noise that made the hairs on Ryan’s neck stand on end, made him growl again deep in his throat. He pulled back reluctantly, but with a gleam in his eye.

“You’re coming home with me. Now. Pack your shit, let's go.”  
“Oh man. Fuck yeah let's go. I don’t need my stuff, I’ll get it later, my boner is killing me.”

Ryan snorted, untangling himself from Ray, grabbing his hand, and pulling him quickly to his car. Anyone that saw them leave didn’t say a damn thing when they saw the shark like grin on Ryan’s face. They knew that now was not a time to interfere.  
The look in Ryan’s eye was what earned him Mad King status and it looked like he had a serious task for Ray to do.


End file.
